The Tickler
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Wilbur's in trouble, like always. So he travels to the past to see his Dad and best friend. What happens when he gets in even more trouble there with a special invention?


The Tickler

Meet The Robinsons Story

Wilbur Tickling Story

Talking _thinking_ Narration

**Author's Notes: **_This was a movie I really loved. The message was awesome and I think it's my favorite new Disney movie. I also really loved the last song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. Anyway when I saw it the first time I really wanted to tickle Wilbur, but I really wasn't writing back then. So, here's this._

"Wilbur Robinson! Get down here right now and explain yourself!" Franny Robinson shouted, her voice echoing around their large house.

"_Yipes!_" The raven-haired boy thought, as he ducked behind a large pillar. "_I gotta get out of here if I don't wanna be lectured for the rest of my life! I probably should have done my homework last night, but anyway, where should I go? I know!_"

The youngest Robinson ran down the hallways, jumped into a transport tube and a few seconds later was in the garage, ready to go.

"And where are you going?" A voice called out from behind the boy.

"AH!" Wilbur shrieked, spinning and jumping back in one fluid motion. "Oh, it's you Carl."

"Yep! It is me! And it's me that's wondering, YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO TAKE THE TIME MACHINE AGAIN WERE YOU!?" The golden robot shouted, his eyes bugging and his arms flailing.

"Umm… may- Hey look over there!" Wilbur said, pointing to the imaginary figure behind Carl.

"What!? Where!?" The robot yelled, spinning around to look. "Hey, wait a-"

But Wilbur was already gone, the faint trail of time travel residue still present in the garage.

"Ooh… that boy is gonna be killed," Carl muttered, shaking his metallic head.

The time machine appeared in a large field, now in a completely different time and the rider stepped out, this time careful to lock the vehicle behind him.

"_And now, it's time to see what Lewis is – _AH!" Wilbur yelped, as he inadvertently stepped in a large mud puddle, effectively ruining both his shoes. "Oh, great! Ah well, I'm here anyway!"

Wilbur untied his black shoes and slipped them off his feet, climbing up the back wall of the house and into the familiar, and yet still very different room.

The future kid looked in the window, quickly spotting his future dad, a scrawny kid around his age with tall blond hair, who sat crouched over a desk as he scribbled furiously into a notebook.

"Psst," Wilbur hissed, trying to get his future dad's attention.

"And the square root of… connecting this wire to the generator… and…" The inventor mumbled, paying no attention to the boy.

"Psst!" Wilbur tried again, still unsuccessful. "Cakoo! Cakoo!"

The blond spun around, his eye brows knitted as he looked for the source of the noise, his eyes quickly resting on his future son.

"Wilbur!? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as he unlocked the window for his son.

"I came… ugh, to check on you!" The pointy-haired kid said, his socked feet falling through the window. "Wow! You've really made some progress haven't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," The boy said, looking around the cluttered room. "So why did you come here again?"

"To, ya know, see how you're doing!" The future kid exclaimed, walking around the room, his hands grazing every surface.

"R-really! Uh, are you sure… don't touch that! I mean, are you sure that you didn't just come here to get out something in the future?" Lewis asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Wilbur turned, his hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, that… is a very good question."

"Haha, just like old times… or, umm ones that haven't happened yet… or something like that," The future inventor said smiling. "But you really need to go back."

"Aww, come on! Please? Can't I stay?" The raven-haired boy begged, falling on his knees in hopes of staying.

"Ugh… fine," The blond conceded. "But only for a little while. And then you really do have to go back."

"Alright!" Wilbur agreed. "So, whatcha working on?"

"Not much, ya know just the average – Wilbur! Don't touch that!" Lewis cried, stopping the boy from starting a potentially dangerous machine. "Of course… you might have just come back to annoy me…"

His future son laughed, but continued on, exploring all of the inventions and freaking his future Dad out with every one.

"Ooh! What's this one?" Wilbur asked, sitting in a large chair as he stared at a small box with two holes in the front surface.

"Hmm? Oh, that? That's a foot massager, but it really doesn't work," Lewis replied, turning as he finished fixing the last of the things Wilbur and touched.

"Ah come on!" The raven-haired boy shouted. "I'm sure it works fine!"

Of course, when he's made up his mind, it's done deal. So with that, the Lewis watched his future son pull of his mud-drenched socks, sticking his newly bared feet into the two slots.

"Wa-" The blond started. "_Maybe I shouldn't say anything… I mean he is here only to skip out trouble in the future! And he almost wrecked half of my inventions! Plus, it'll be kinda funny to see if Wilbur's ticklish. After all, when I tried out that thing I almost died from laughter!_"

"What?" Wilbur asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! Nothing, just… umm, let me turn it on for you!" Lewis said, flipping a large red switch on the side of the machine.

The machine and it roared to life, the gears and material inside of the box moving and massaging Wilbur's feet slowly.

"See! This is great!" The future kid said, happily enjoying the machine. "I knew there wouldn't be any pro- pro… PROBLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEMS! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IS IT DOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHING!? AAAAAAHAHAHAHA! MAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Hahaha!" The boy's future father laughed, watching as the faulty machine tickled his son. "See that was the problem with it! Instead of massaging, it tickles!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEASE! I'M TOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO TICKLISH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET!" Wilbur shrieked, trying desperately to pull his feet from the tickling machine.

Lewis leaned against his desk, enjoying his future son's laughter as the machine began to work on the wiggling toes inside of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE TOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT! I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHN'T TAKE IT AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANY MOOOOOHOHOHORE!" The pointy haired boy shouted.

"Well, I could turn it off…" The glasses-wearing inventor started.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Okay, but only if you promise to go back to the future and face your punishment and not bug me anymore!" Lewis finished, grinning evilly.

"OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOKAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNYTHING!" His future son begged.

Lewis smiled and bent down, flipped the switch and watched as his exhausted son pulled his sensitive feet of the machine. After a few minutes of catching his breath Wilbur looked up, a slightly sad look on his face.

"Is me coming here really just bugging you?" He asked sadly.

"What? N-no!" The blond said backtracking. "I love hanging out with you! It's just… umm, well you _can _be a real pain sometimes."

"Hey!" Wilbur protested. "Besides, where do you think I got it from?"

"Yeah, that and your ticklishness!" Lewis said laughing.

Wilbur laughed to, the thought suddenly lightening up his mind.

"Soooo, you're ticklish too?" The raven-haired boy asked, his eyebrow rising as he grinned.

The boy's future father's eyes widened as he pushed himself away. "Oh no! No! I mean it Wilbur! I'll ground you till yooooOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Lewis shouted, squirming as his son pulled off his shoes and sock and began tickling his feet.

"Wow! You are ticklish!" Wilbur exclaimed, stopping his assault momentarily.

"And you're not?" Lewis asked grinning as he grabbed his future son's foot as Wilbur tightened his hold on his own.

The two tickled each other's most ticklish spot as they both laughed hysterically, loving… and hating, every moment of it.


End file.
